


venom.

by decorus



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Gen, Physics Teacher Peter, Trans Miles Morales, Trans OC (Ueno), also ganke has a crush on miles, basically an oc story about one of my ocs, mentions of divorce, she’s known aLot on twitter bc i talk about her alot so hsjdh, sir that is my emotional support spider, venom makes life a living hell for a bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decorus/pseuds/decorus
Summary: “Alright, people, let’s start at the beginning.”





	1. Prologue.

_”Alright, people, let’s start at the beginning._

_My name is Miles Morales. I was bitten by a radioactive spider, and for, like, two whole years, I’ve been the one and (not the only)_

_**Spider-Man.**_

_I’m pretty sure you know the rest:_

_I finished my essay, saved a bunch of people, made a mural with my dad, met my roommate, and placed a_ bunch  _of stickers around Brooklyn for everyone to see._

_I thought this whole “meeting other Spider-People” thing was gonna end after all of that, but **something** has dragged me into another dimension! Crazy, right? I haven’t traveled out of state before—ever._

_Luckily, I tagged my roommate along with me so I wouldn’t get lost or whatever he had said. Let me guess: you wanna know what happened next?_

_Me too.”_


	2. Home (and Work).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our (not-really-heroic-yet) protagonist—goes to school. 
> 
> But she does have a strange encounter, of course. Who will it be with?

Lyrics.

  A set of lyrics are scattered up on a wall around a singular bed, surrounding the posters of the many bands, singers, and songwriters that grazed it. One particular figure throws a crumbled-up ball of paper at it, and it lands into the green trash can next to the bed.

  _I don’t think that ~~I can see~~  something_

_Something something something something_

”Something.”

Another one lands in the trash can, and back to the drawing board (or desk) she goes.

 Ladies and gentlemen: this particular teen is having a writer’s block, in which said teen cannot write lyrics because of her clouded mind. The girl sways in her chair, sighing before she notes the time—

 9:00 am. Wasn’t it a Tuesday? Oh, right; today was her second to last day in f—FINALS?

The girl quickly scrambled out of her chair, throwing on some sort of outfit (resembling the 80s culture), before grabbing her phone and heading out of the door. 

  The girl’s name is Usagi, but she prefers to call herself “Ueno”. As you can tell, her outfit resembles the 80s—but how can she have a smartphone in this timeframe, you may ask? Well, Ueno is from another dimension.

In her dimension, everything resembles the 80s: the bright technicolor of buildings, the shapes of various iconic things and such—only this time, it’s all in a modern setting (in this case, mix 80s aesthetic with 2019 and **bam!** You get Earth-51299).

 But, in this universe, there’s a catch: there’s too many villains and not enough heroes to stop them. Ueno always loved superheroes (and so does her mom), and she always dreamed of being one.

Her mom led revolts against villains back in her days before they moved to Manhattan, so she never experienced her reactions in action.

 “Ma, where’s the umbrella? It’s raining—.”

”You left it in the car, remember?”

 “Oh, right—can I see your keys for a second?”

Akeno throws the keys, and Ueno barely catches them before making her way out the door. Her mom follows suit, standing below the door’s entrance before her keys are thrown back to her.

”Ueno, come back early!”

 “ _Naze?”_

”I have something planned after work today—Peter invited me to it!”

 That made Akeno smile, but for Ueno, it made her cringe. Sadly, she might have to deal with it for the rest of her life. Opening the umbrella, Ueno waved goodbye to her mom before making her way downtown (literally) to Manhattan High.

 Little does she know, her life may change forever—in 32 minutes, of course.

* * *

 

 ~~~~Ueno Ashida,

  Claimer of Seat 32. Possibly crazy enough to start a riot over that seat. Apparently, her mom told her that her dad had sat in that seat ever since he was in high school. Now, she claims that seat as her own.

However, the chairs next to her (which would usually be empty) had two new faces _sitting_ in them. How? The school year was about to be over in a day! How could the school already have two new people enrolled?!

 On the left, one student had glasses on, reading some sort of comic (she saw something on the cover that resembled a spider), and the other student had a yellow sweater on, drawing something on paper. Occasionally, they’d lift their heads up to talk to each other.

 “Y’know, in this period, we don’t have a final. Crazy, right?,” she said to the yellow-sweater kid, who glanced up from his drawing when he heard her speak. “It’s weird, really—usually we would, but. . .are you new here?”

”No,” he says, going back to the drawing that had the word “ambition” on it, “me and my friend came here, like, two weeks ago. We were transferred to this class, and then we decided to sit here. You didn’t notice?”

 Ueno shook her head. “Nope.”

”. . .Welp; a new face isn’t so bad to meet. I’m—.”

 Before he could say anything, the teacher said something about a movie that had to deal with chemicals, Physics, and other “blah-blah-blah” stuff. After that, she turned her attention back to the new kid.

 “I’m. . .Mike.”

” _Mike?”_

“Yeah. It’s Mike. . .my friend’s name is Gary. Nice to meet you. . .?”

 “Usagi. Just call me Ueno.”

”Ueno—gotcha. Hey, _Gary,_ this is Ueno.”

The kid in the glasses looks confused for a split second before looking at Ueno. All three of them glance at each other before _Gary_ speaks. “Uh. . .nice to meet you.”

 “Gary” mouths something to “Mike” but “Mike” smiles at it. 

“I’ve heard your voice before, Mike—strangely enough. . .,” she says before the movie starts. Whispering just a bit, “Mike” gestures over to Ueno with a sly smirk on his face. “Oh, _really_? You’ve heard my voice before?”

 “Yeah. Why?”

”Sometimes, I talk on radio shows. It’s a thing my family signed me up for, I know. It’s not bad or anythin’—it’s just that we’re not as known. I sing alot.”

 “I don’t know about your voice, but it sounds like it’s from Brook—.”

”And _that’s_ enough of that, maybe we should oh, I dunno, _watch the movie_ , Mike?,” “Gary” interrupts him, and “Mike” kindly backs off of the whole talking thing.

* * *

 The movie was boring, and both the dudes next to her left the class the moment it was over. Ueno made her way to the teacher’s desk, handing him a tiny plushie that her mom made her when she was younger.

 “Ma said it was about this whole thing you’re tryin’ to plan with her today after school,” she says, pulling up a chair to his desk. “She didn’t give me the details, though, so—.”

 “The science convention at OsCorp, right?,” he says with a somewhat gruff voice, squeezing the plushie a little bit. “I told her about it, Ueno.”

 “I know that, Peter, I just—I just can’t deal with the whole thought of you two and—.”

Back to cringing she goes, and it makes Mr. Parker chuckle. “You wanna know the reason as to why I didn’t give you guys a final?”

”Why?”

”Because I was too busy getting ready for that exact thing.”

  _Of course._

“Shouldn’t you actually, y’know, get ready to leave? The sun’s shining and we could actually get there early and—.” 

 And after all that, Ueno leaves the room, shaking her head in semi-denial before heading out of the doors to her mom’s car.

OsCorp, here she comes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ueno is: confusing to miles but not confusing to ganke


	3. OsCorp.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or the moment where everything goes to shit.

  The drive to Oscorp was a little bit hetic (New York traffic always slows everything down, so no one ever arrives on time for anything unless you had to walk), however, with all of the lights beaming onto the city, it pushed Ueno’s boredom aside.

 “How was school?,” Akeno asked, her daughter staring out of the window in the passenger’s seat with her AirPods in.

”It was okay. I met new people, though.”

 “New? Who’re they?”

”Their names were Mike and Gary,” she says, taking out one of the prestigious pods and placing it somewhere in her pocket. “Although, Mike sounded really unsure with their names. . .”

 “It’s probably because he’s shy and he didn’t want to use his real name.”

“That’s a weird reason not to use a real name, Ma. . .”

 “I’m just saying.”

A few minutes of silence passed, then it was time for Ueno to ask a question.

 “Did you do this only because Peter _invited_ you to come?”

”Of course! I wouldn’t miss this opportunity for anything!”

 Ueno sighs and looks out of the window again, knowing the full intent of her mother’s goal to be with him every step of the way. She loved him, just like how she loved her old husband—in a way.

 “. . .Do you ever, y’know. . . _miss_ Dad?”

 “What’s that supposed to mean?”

”Well, I just think that you’re _jumping_  into this relationship thing kinda fast and—.”

 “Ueno, we’ve been over this. I’m _trying_ to move on.”

 “But you don’t have to do it like this!”

”You’re gonna have to deal with it!”

 “Why don’t I have a _choice_ in it?!”

”Because you _don’t_!”

 Another moment of silence, and Akeno pulls up to the building with Peter following in suit. “. . .Look, Ueno—all you have to do today is enjoy the tour, and that’s all. Then you won’t have to do anything else with Peter today, okay?”

 Ueno doesn’t say anything, and that makes Akeno sigh before she gets out of the car. Ueno gets out right after her, admiring the building and its looks (prestigious, just like its creator or whatever) before walking right into it.

No, she was not going to wait for her Mom and her possibly new boyfriend. All she really wanted to see was the Physics Lab in the building. Apparently, they were testing some theory of alternate universes. . .

 She never believed in them, of course. Ueno only thought that there was only one single universe, just like everyone else did—well, except for the scientists. They believed that there were multiple versions of _everyone_ and _everything_. 

 Which is weird, to say the least. Imagine another version of her teacher. . . _ugh_.

 And that’s when she remembers to listen to the tour guide.

”. . .So, this is the room that is designed to hold multiple arachnids at once. They have a radioactive DNA that could re-work that of a human’s if they bite someone.”

Ueno gazes over to it, and there’s literally a bunch of spiders, huddling together on their long limbs and crawling around. . .

 “It only holds spiders? It’s just a room _filled_ with spiders?”

 “Yes.”

And that’s when Ueno cringes. A room full of spiders?!

 “. . .Can we move on please?,” Ueno says with a bit of shakiness in her voice. The tour guides gives her a questioning look before they move on. “This is the work of the genius Einstein, who. . .”

 Drowning out the tour guide yet again, Ueno talks to her mom for a moment. “A room filled with spiders, Ma. . .that’s horrible.”

 “It’s not that bad, Ueno.”

”It is. . .anyways, I’m gonna go to the bathroom.”

Ueno slips away from the crowd quite literally, stepping to the bathroom all the way down the hallway. The teen catches a glimpse of the previous room, staring at one spider in particular that had tiny blue patches at the end of its legs. Another had dark blue spots on it, and somewhat of a dark red tone. . .another one was gold, too.

 Although she was afraid of them, she hated to admit it, but they looked pretty in comparison to the rest of them. Ueno finally walks away, looking behind her as she stepped into the bathroom. The only thing she does is stare in the mirror (and wipe her face because sweat from the fear that she just faced) before heading back ou—.

  ** _BOOM!_**

Yep, she’s not taking her chances in heading out. Ducking underneath the long sink, Ueno felt the floor shake underneath her feet. Another _boom!_ took place, and she noticed some of the rubble falling down from the ceiling—before the ceiling started to come down. Scrambling for the door, she opened it and ran out, the hallway’s ceiling also breaking its weight.

 Going back to the room, Ueno got inside, trying to face her fear when there were _bigger_ problems to run away from! The spiders crawled onto her. . .

 And the ceiling came crashing down.

* * *

The only thing Ueno could see was blurred rubble. The only thing she could hear was a ringing noise in her ears. She got up, the clusters of spiders crawling out of the destroyed room, and she heard someone shouting about getting something. . .

 She heard metal up against the broken walls, and she hid again, stepping on something that. . .wasn’t a spider. Someone was calling (whispering?) to her, grabbing her arm and running with her to another room. The person with the metal had walked out, turning their head when they heard the noises of footsteps. 

 The only thing that Ueno heard was metal hitting a wall as she ducked under another desk. 

 “ _Ueno? Ueno! Are you okay_?”

” _I found her in that spider-room. . .the spiders were on top of her._ ”

 The blurry vision was finally gone, and she saw her mother quickly embrace her, noticing Peter’s worried face. “I’m. . .okay—why is there a knife in the wall?”

 Akeno quickly turned Ueno’s attention onto her, shushing her for a brief moment before looking up to see if the coast was clear. It actually was clear enough. Her mom sighed before pulling Ueno up (Peter had helped them both) before cops came in and tried to assist them.

Walking out, Ueno saw the prestigious building and its remains, the spider-lab still intact. That’s strange.

 But the stranger thing was whatever crawled onto her shoe that she never noticed. . .what could it be?

Or: _who_ could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “it’s just a room filled with spiders” im outta here

**Author's Note:**

> miles is: Baby  
> also ueno does a l o t of stuff bc main characters always do a lot of stuff


End file.
